Melody
by B.A.D-Class
Summary: Morinaga comes home from a long, stressful day at work, to a heartwarming sight he never thought he'd see. Short continuation of JavaJunkie14's Ease My Mind.


**A/N Hiiiiii (:  
So, this is a little drabble oneshot regarding JavaJunkie14's story ****Ease My Mind****. **

**I asked her ever so nicely if I could do a little continuation of it (:**

**If you haven't read Ease My Mind yet, you probably wouldn't understand this story much, though. It's an M rated story, go read it!**

**Anywhore, I don't own anything even if I wish I could.**

**And I really don't know why this is so late. I started this last July and never finished. But...yeah.**

**Enjoy~?**

* * *

Work was rough. No, even that was an understatement. It was excruciating, strenuous, swollen with never-ending work that his secretaries would bring him. He was very quickly moving up the staircase as a professor, his salary healthy and his attitude rich and content. But it was very, very tiring and very torturous having to deal with being away from his lover for so long. He missed his senpai dearly and barely got any time with him. Sex was completely out of the question, with long work hours and as much sleep as he could get.

He would come home at night shortly after senpai had finished his dinner, and he would kiss him hello and go make his own dinner. Then shortly after they would enjoy some television in the living room with a glass of wine and then Tetsuhiro would head to bed. He never heard complaints from senpai, but that was probably from lack of being near his words. He was sure his senpai wouldn't complain about not being near him, but rather scold and smack him for being so selfish and trying to get a good amount of sleep. Then if Tetsuhiro tried to accuse him of wanting more attention, he'd get smacked again and his senpai would say not to speak of things like that.

But it wasn't all in vain. Once and twice recently, he'd been lying in bed trying to get some shut-eye before he had to be up for work, and his senpai had come in and laid with him, making an excuse like it was too cold in his room or his bed wasn't comfortable enough. It was little acts of kindness like this that proved to Tetsuhiro that their relationship was changing, even if senpai didn't want it to.

It was a mild day, the weather calm and not too cold. August nights were his favorite; aside from the very special August day where he would spend hours on end devoted to senpai's birthday, and few more of birthday sex, but otherwise they were very tranquil days. August began to cool while still being warm, and everything became dry. Senpai really liked to sit outside on the balcony on August nights and just enjoy nature. He liked to enjoy it independently, though, as Tetsuhiro learned through offering a hug and receiving three consecutive slaps. Tetsuhiro would bring him cigarettes and a cold drink while he sat on the balcony. They wouldn't talk much, and cuddling under the stars wasn't even an option, but there would be little tiny affectionate touches every now and then. A hand gently up Senpai's back, a whisper in Tetsuhiro's ear, leaning in close to point to the stars; these were all proofs that Senpai was warming up to him. Yes, indeed, he was becoming carefree around his kouhai, and failing at being surreptitious about it.

He enjoyed his kouhai's presence; when he wasn't being a raging pervert, that is. Souichi never really had friends, and without his mother, he never had anyone to really enthuse about his interests with. And now that he and Morinaga were "married", he had to spend every waking minute with the man. And not just that – he had a little extra to take care of. And it literally was just that – a little extra.

Mya had been with them now for three and a half years, and she had just recently begun to talk. She could fully pronounce words, but still was unable to complete sentences. But that was okay. She was bubbly and bouncy and was thriving with her new adoption family.

They never dared to speak of Tomoe or Kurokawa – they didn't want to stir up what little memories she had of them. It would only lead to curiosity and that curiosity would lead to heartbreak. Tetsuhiro did everything he could to paint a picture of a perfect parent for Mya. He had no idea if Tomoe had spoiled her or if he was strict, but he could only guess that she was brought up in a very gentle, loving environment.

Souichi had become increasingly emotional, also. He constantly felt selfish, as sometimes he didn't even want Mya around. She reminded him too much of his brother, and he would end up getting wasted to repress the memories. It made Tetsuhiro feel absolutely awful, watching the man he loved dearly curl up on the couch and cry and mourn over his shattered family. All he had left was his sister and aunt, but then what? He didn't even want to think about what it would be like if they disappeared, too. He relied on Mya and treated her as carefully as he could, afraid that he was the one pushing his family away and causing them to leave.

He hated crying; he hated feeling helpless and selfish. He was doing everything he could, god dammit! He had no idea how to raise a child; he had no idea what would make her happy. He just didn't know.

* * *

Their nights together were short and passion-less, which bothered Tetsuhiro more than anything. He couldn't remember how passionate Souichi was about him, because they hadn't done anything in a very long time. He was always too afraid to, afraid to move onto Souichi whilst the man was in one of his weak episodes. That would only lead to hitting and arguing and door locking.

But he did enjoy what time he got with his senpai. Coming home, being greeted by a busy-at-work Souichi on the couch, a giggly Mya on a blanket on the floor, playing with her plastic tea set, the soft clacking of a plastic spoon inside the pot. Coffee would be made and they would talk about work and their studies. They would play with Mya a bit before her bedtime and give her some dessert, which she would take very eagerly. Then she would be sent to clean up for bed, read a bedtime story, and the two men would sit back on the couch, watch TV, and snuggle on the couch. But this was Souichi after all, and the snuggling would never be allowed before a soft fight. Souichi's excuse was that his kouhai always had hidden motives in every advance he made, but this was because he was simply too shy and too stubborn to accept it otherwise.

Tetsuhiro worked long and hard dawn till dusk, and expected to get more out of a simple "Hey, welcome home," from Senpai. He slaved at work to be able to put food on his and Senpai's table, to be able to pay off the apartment, to be able to pay for Mya's expenses. He thought it was unfair to bust his balls all day for Senpai's sake and not receive even so much as a kiss.

"Another day… another emotionless, Senpai-filled day…"

Tetsuhiro sighed to himself outside the apartment complex. He reached down and wormed his hand into his trouser pocket, fumbling around for the keys he could hear clinking against each other. His face was thin and tired, his hair messy and rustled. His eyes had sunken a bit, a bluish tinge forming around their base. His legs were killing him, and his shoulders didn't feel any better.

'_I wonder if Senpai will give me a massage.'_

No, he shouldn't think those things. Senpai would assume that he was trying to have sex with him, and that giving him a simple shoulder massage was his way of getting the man to consent. Souichi didn't realize how stressful work could be; he had still been in college at the moment working towards his Master's degree in pharmacology.

He was glad that Senpai was so enthused about what he wanted to do with his life, but it was starting to get on his nerves. He barely got any time with the man, and what little time he had with him, Senpai spent working.

The key slid into the lock and he turned his wrist, the knob popping slightly as the door pushed open. He didn't think to call out to Senpai that he was home, but instead toed his shoes off and hung his coat up.

He strode into the kitchen first, which was the first room past the door. Coffee had been made; not much surprise there. Senpai couldn't cope without caffeine.

Pouring himself some into a white ceramic mug, he was delighted to hear Mya's happy, girly giggles. Mya was full of the most happiness they had seen in months. Their lives were very hard, but she made it all that much better.

The cup reached his lips, the dark, hot liquid rushing down his dry throat. Almost instantly, Mya's little giggles quickly morphed into cries. His first instinct would have been to rush into the living room and to her side, knowing that as soon as she would see her second dad that she'd calm right down. But having just set the mug down to try to go into the living room, he heard another sound.

It wasn't one he'd ever heard before, but it wasn't one that made him worry at all. In all the nine years he had known Senpai, and all the three years he had been married to him, he had never heard the delightful sound that he very quickly distinguished as Senpai _humming._

He had heard Senpai yell, curse, growl, sigh, groan, cry, gasp, whimper, moan, scream his pleasure out to the kouhai that couldn't get enough; he had even heard him laugh a few times, but never had he heard his Senpai hum.

It froze him in the kitchen doorway, and inching closer, he peeked around the door frame to peer into the living room.

Senpai had his back to him, hair loose and pajama pants rolled up to his knees, sitting down criss-cross-applesauce with Mya's hands in his; Mya perched up on her blanket on the carpet, her long golden curls bouncing, her face curled in a bright smile, cheeks scrunched into dimples. Side to side, Senpai gently swayed her hands as he continued to hum, some children's song that he remembered from his childhood, and now that Tetsuhiro had an even better earshot, he could faintly hear the soft words that Senpai added to his humming.

"…lived a miner, forty-niner, and his daughter, Clementine…"

The whole sight sent a twang of affection through Tetsuhiro's heart; his Senpai was singing - singing! This was the Senpai that had said he had no interest in music whatsoever, and that he couldn't sing any better than he could cook. He couldn't believe it was actually real; just three years ago, Senpai was afraid to even hold Mya, afraid that she wouldn't love him as much as she loved Tomoe. Mya's happiness must've infected Senpai as well, because to Tetsuhiro, Senpai's voice sounded like an angel crooning a lullaby.

"Herring boxes without topses, sandals were for Clementine."

He was smiling like an idiot; it was impossible to resist. He couldn't help but take a few steps into the living room, hip resting against the wall, arms crossed, socks making muffled noises on the carpet. The sight was so innocent, he felt as if he'd be committing a murder by stopping it.

"…oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine."

Too soon, Mya began to clap and squeal, obviously pleased with her daddy's little song. Tetsuhiro couldn't help but softly clap to himself as well. He couldn't even think straight, and his cheeks burned from smiling.

Senpai gingerly ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. She let out a pleased giggle, big green eyes admiring her adopted parent. Then they shifted to the right, locking onto Tetsuhiro's pleased figure just six feet from them.

"Tetsu-chichi!"

Senpai whipped around, hair flying, pink painting his face. As if he had been burned, his body jolted from the ground, standing upright. Mya ran over to her second father, hands stretched out, begging to be embraced. Tetsuhiro laughed and bent down to hug the daughter that he had willingly taken custody of, one that should've been given love right from the start.

"Y…you're home…" Senpai stammered.

Tetsuhiro glanced up. "Ah, so I am." He stood and dusted off his pants, the smile instantly returning to his face.

"Stop smiling like that, idiot. Your face will freeze." Senpai refused to look at him, and instead looked at the ground beside him. There was no bite whatsoever in his words, and Tetsuhiro couldn't resist the urge to pull Senpai towards him and embrace him.

He had been so cute, so innocent, so child-like, and Tetsuhiro knew he'd never be able to see such a sight again. If only he had had a video camera so he could record the angel that was Souichi.

Senpai must've been tired, or else lonely, because he refused to put up even the slightest fight. Instead, both arms wrapped around Tetsuhiro's upper back as he buried his nose in the crook of his arms.

"You're really amazing, Souichi." Tetsuhiro whispered into his lover's ear. Senpai shuddered and gently tugged on his hair.

"Sh-shut up. I didn't do anything." Senpai wriggled out of the hug, beginning to sense fear. Mya was still awake; they couldn't start doing anything too… explicit.

"You've done everything, Senpai," his face turned up in that smile again. "I didn't even know how to react to that. You were so innocent, I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it." Souichi huffed.

Tetsuhiro laughed and nuzzled his nose into the crook under Senpai's jaw.

"Idiot, stop that!"

"Aw, come on, Senpai. I missed you."

"Mya's watching…!"

Petty arguing was all they would do, as Mya watched, baffled, as her two fathers both pushed away from each other and thrust themselves toward each other. She had no recollection of anybody other than her adoption parents, Tetsu-chichi and Sou-chichi. She was so grateful to have a family that cared so much for her and sacrificed so much for her. She couldn't understand the purposes of life yet, but that didn't matter to her. She cared for her family as much as any other normal child.

"Tetsu-chichi!"

Souichi's eyes flicked to Mya's little thin figure running towards both of them and latching herself onto their lower legs. Tetsuhiro stopped his fruitless battle with Senpai and bent down to pick Mya up.

"Hey there," he gently flicked his finger on the bud of her nose, causing her to squeal in delight and flail her arms. "Did you miss me?"

Mya nodded, her curls bouncing. "Daddy missed you, too."

Tetsuhiro could hear Senpai gasp gently beside him, and turning towards him, he could see the man's face dusted in red. Senpai's eyes refused to leave his, a plethora of emotions swirling in them.

"I… I didn't… I mean… She…"

Tetsuhiro looked at him with a playfully skeptical look, fighting the urge to set Mya down and drag Senpai into the bedroom and have his way with him.

'_Senpai missed me, huh?'_

"Sooo, Mya…" Tetsuhiro drawled to his daughter, big green eyes looking at him curiously. "Did Souichi-chichi say anything about me? About how he misses me?"

"You son of a…" Senpai whispered and attempted to kick Tetsuhiro's shin, but his kouhai easily avoided the blow.

"Language, Senpai." Tetsuhiro set Mya back down onto the floor and kneeled down to her level. "So Mya, did he?"

Mya clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh! When he… gives me dessert, he says that… that he misses the… how you cook good and clean good." She stumbled with her toddler grammar and speech impediments. "He complains at the shop when he gets me soap, 'cause he… he don't know what kind you get… for me."

"Mya, please…" Souichi kneeled down next to Tetsuhiro and bit down on his lip.

Tetsuhiro stifled another chuckle and continued his interrogations. "Did he…" He leaned into Mya's ear and whispered gently, "say he… _loves me?_"

Mya gasped and looked from one to the other. It seemed as if she didn't know if it was true or not. Did she even understand the concept of love yet?

Her mind made up, she looked back at her Tetsu-chichi and nodded. "He tells me all the time."

Not being able to resist, Tetsuhiro's face split from ear to ear with the most obnoxious smile that Souichi had ever seen. Senpai looked completely lost, but didn't have time to question as a pair of warm lips collided with his with so much speed and strength, he was sure his lips would turn purple.

Mya clapped her hands and cooed excitedly.

"What was that for?" Souichi gently gasped for air once they parted.

"I love you, Senpai." Tetsuhiro squeezed his senpai's body to his. "I didn't know you had been that lonely."

"What are you talking about?" Souichi's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I'm not lonely!"

Tetsuhiro chuckled. "That's not what Mya told me."

* * *

**A/N So yeah ^-^ **

**Mya's such a little devil.**

**Review and favorite. **

**Kamsamnidaaa~**

**-Brittany**


End file.
